Frosty Valentine
by keep.calm.and.love.cupcakes
Summary: It's Valentines day and Jack has got a sweet surprise for Elsa *ONE-SHOT* *filled with Jelsa fluff*


**HAPPY (late) VALENTINES DAY :D i decided to celebrate (late) by making a small Jelsa one shot (late). This one isn't modern AU (for once) But it's gotta be quick (late) cuz I'm grounded, and if my parents see me I'm in big trouble :P BTW it takes place a year after the actual movie. anyways, enjoy (late)**

Elsa was sitting by the window sill

Today was Valentines day, and everyone in Arendelle was celebrating

Anna and Kristoff were spending the day with each other, and Olaf was in the village giving everyone warm hugs

You might have thought 'Poor Elsa, she's got nobody'

Well, your wrong

That's right, Elsa met someone

He had white shaggy hair, the brightest blue eyes, and a smirk that made you melt inside. He was happy and care free, and he taught Elsa that it was okay to let go and have fun sometimes. And best of all, he had snow powers just like she did

She was thinking about Jack Frost

That's right, _the_ Jack Frost

And he was late, again

Elsa looked down at her kingdom through the window

She watched as a couple walked passed the castle, holding hands and staring lovingly at each other

She smiled at the two, happy to see _some_ one wasn't making their lover wait

Suddenly she heard a loud yelling from far away, that was getting closer and closer

"I'M COMING ELSA" Jack yelled as he flew full speed to the castle

Elsa braced herself as he flew straight on the window with a loud _SMACK_

she looked up and giggled to see Jack stuck on the window, the side of his face pressed against the glass

"Elfa" he muffled "open teh windew"

Elsa shook her head and smiled as she opened the window

He fell on the ground with a loud thud

Jack got up and brushed himself off

"happy valentines day snowflake" he said giving Elsa a bear hug and a kiss on her forehead

Once they pulled away Elsa gasped "I almost forgot your gift!"

She ran to the shelf, her ice gown flowing behind her

She grabbed the snow globe at the top shelf

Elsa handed it to Jack

"I hope you like it" she gushed

Jack gently brought it up to get a better view

Inside the snowglobe were two figurines that looked exactly like him and Elsa, holding hands and staring at each other

Jack smiled as he brought Elsa into another hug "it's perfect, thank you"

"Soooo" Elsa said "what did you get me?"

Jack just smirked "lemme get it"

He dug is hand in his hoodie and fished out a heart shaped box with a letter attached to it

Elsa gasped "is that what I think it is?"

Jack just smirked, which answered the question

She took the box and was about to open it when Jack stopped her

"nuh uh" He said "read the letter first"

Elsa muttered a fine as she unattached the letter and started to read out loud

_Dear Snowflake, _

_In all the 300 years of my life, I never thought I would meet someone like you. Beautiful, elegant, smart, kind, your the most perfect thing I've ever seen. You gave my life a purpose. Thanks to you I'm not lonely anymore. We both know I'm not very good at expressing my feelings, but I tried my best to fit everything into this piece of paper, because my feelings for you are that big. I wanna spend the rest of my never ending life with you. I love you Elsa, with all my heart. Hopefully, the thing inside this box will you show you just how sweet you are._

_Love, Jack_

Elsa smiled as she felt a small tear roll down her cheek

Jack wiped it away with his thumb

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a long, passionate kiss

"I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back as they kissed again

It wasn't as long as the first one, but it was just as perfect

When they finally pulled away, Elsa looked down at the box

She ripped off the ribbon and opened it

Elsa stared at the large amount of chocolate

"So much chocolate" she whispered

Jack chuckled "take some"

He didn't have to tell her twice

She grabbed a hand full and stuffed it into her mouth

Elsa smiled as the sweet dessert melted on her taste buds

"Y'know, there's something I've always wanted to try" Jack smirked

Elsa gave him a dirty look

"Relax! It's nothing sexual"

Her look was replaced with a puzzled one

Jack grabbed one of the chocolates and bit one end

Elsa finally understood what he meant as she bit the other end

Their lips met for the third time that day

Except this time, there was the sweet taste of chocolate melting between their lips

They slowly pulled away

Elsa buried her face into his neck

"Hey Jack" She said

"Yes Elsa?"

"you wanna know why I love valentines day?"

"why?"

"Because I get to be with you'

"Me too, Elsa, me too"

**OMFG DA FEELS (late) yes I know I'm a day late, give me a break will ya T_T**


End file.
